Haku
Allgemeines Haku (Haku = weiß) war ein Nukenin aus Kirigakure, der zusammen mit seinem Mentor Zabuza Momochi als Söldner für Gateau arbeitete. Ihr Auftrag war es, den Bau einer Brücke zu verhindern und ihren Erbauer, Tazuna, zu beseitigen, was jedoch von Team 7 verhindert wurde, wobei er sein Leben ließ. Er beherrscht das Kekkei Genkai Hyouton, das es ihm ermöglicht, Eis zu erzeugen und kann Fingerzeichen mit nur einer Hand formen. Erscheinung Trotz seiner 15 Jahre hat Haku ein eher kindliches Gesicht. Aufgrund seiner langen schwarzen Haare, seiner weichen Gesichtszüge und seiner weiblichen Stimme wird er oft für ein Mädchen gehalten. Er hat braune Augen und trägt ein Stirnband von Kirigakure. Oftmals versteckt er sein Gesicht jedoch unter einer weiß-roten Oi-Nin-Maske, um sich zu tarnen. Er trägt einen grün-braunen Pullover mit Rollkragen und Längsstreifen und eine dazu passende knielange Hose. Darüber trägt er eine blau-grüne Jacke mit weißen Ärmeln und Kragen, die er mit einem bräunlichen Schal zusammenbindet. Des Weiteren hat er seine Haare unter einer Art Haube zusammengebunden und trägt Holzsandalen. Charakter Haku ist ein freundlicher, zuvorkommender Mensch, der grundsätzlich friedlich eingestellt ist und Konflikten aus dem Weg geht. So möchte er auch eigentlich nicht kämpfen und versucht seine Gegner nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Dies zeigt sich vor allem darin, dass er Sasuke mit seinen Hari nur kampfunfähig macht, ihn aber nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Für Verhalten wie dieses wird er von seinem Meister oft heftig kritisiert, da er glaubt, Haku sei zu weich für einen Ninja. Sein sonst so ruhiges Gemüt steht jedoch in starkem Kontrast zu dem Verhalten, dass er an den Tag legt, wenn er glaubt, sein Meister wäre in Gefahr. Zum Beispiel bricht er Gateau ohne zu zögern den Arm, als dieser den verletzten Zabuza bedroht. Er ordnet sich seinem Meister völlig unter und versteht sich als sein Werkzeug, er hat keinerlei eigene Träume oder Wünsche und lebt nur, um die Träume seines Meisters zu verwirklichen. Er will Zabuza unter keinen Umständen enttäuschen und sieht nach seiner Niederlage keinen Grund mehr zu leben, da er seinem Meister nur als unbesiegbarer Kämpfer dienen kann. Kindheit thumb|150px|left|Haku als Kind Haku war noch ein kleiner Junge, als der Bürgerkrieg in Kirigakure endete. In diesem Krieg wurden die Kekkei Genkai missbraucht, weswegen jene Shinobi mit besonderen Fähigkeiten gefürchtet und nach dem Krieg sogar verfolgt wurden. Hakus Mutter besaß ein solches Bluterbe, das Hyouton, die Fähigkeit, die Elemente Wind und Wasser zu Eis zu verbinden, das sie an ihren Sohn, wenn auch unfreiwillig, weitergegeben, aber vor ihrem Mann verheimlicht hatte. Eines Tages fand Hakus Vater es jedoch heraus und tötete seine Frau. Er versuchte, auch Haku zu erschlagen, wurde aber im Affekt von seinem Sohn getötet. Als Haku wieder zu sich kam, Diese Erkenntnis nahm ihm jeden Lebenswillen und er lebte von nun an auf der Straße. Doch eines Tages begegnete er Zabuza, der Hakus Kekkei Genkai erkannte und ihn persönlich zu einer perfekten Waffe ausbildete. Aus diesem Grund ist Haku Zabuza treu ergeben. Verhältnis zu Zabuza thumb|150px|left|Haku mit [[Oi-Nin-Maske]] Haku und Zabuza verließen damals zusammen Kirigakure, um stärker zu werden, damit Zabuza Kirigakure unterwerfen konnte. Sie trafen beide auf den damals noch jungen Kimimaro, liefen allerdings kampflos aneinander vorbei, da Haku und Zabuza nicht zu den Kiri-Shinobi gehörten. Haku erkannte damals, dass Kimimaro dieselben Augen wie er und Zabuza hatte; Augen, die den Sinn ihrer Existenz beweisen wollten. Zabuza war ein strenger Lehrer, weckte aber in Haku ungeahnte Kräfte und half ihm sein Kekkei Genkai voll auszubilden. Schließlich gab Zabuza sogar zu, dass Haku ihm mit seiner Technik überlegen war. Haku wurde aber niemals ungehorsam und kämpfte weiter als Zabuzas treues Werkzeug. Haku liebt seinen Meister auf seine ganz eigene Weise, indem er ihm höchsten Respekt entgegenbringt und ohne jegliche Nachfrage alle Aufträge von ihm erfüllt. Zabuza sagt zwar, dass er Haku nur als Waffe sieht, schätzt ihn aber insgeheim und schließt ihn immer mehr in sein Herz. Handlung Zabuzas Rettung und Begegnung im Wald Als Haku 15 Jahre alt ist, wird Zabuza von dem Schiffsbaron Gateau angeheuert, um den Bau einer Brücke vom Wellen-Reich zum Festland zu verhindern, um weiterhin die Kontrolle über den Inselstaat zu behalten. Zu diesem Zweck soll er Tazuna, den Brückenbauer, töten. Dieser aber hat Kakashi und sein Team zum Schutz angeheuert. Bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen kann Zabuza nur entkommen, weil Haku, getarnt als Oi-Nin, ihn mit seinen Senbons in eine Art Scheintod versetzt und vorgibt, den Nuke-Nin im Namen Kirigakures getötet zu haben. Selbst Kakashi durchschaut seinen Trick nicht und zieht sich mit Team 7 zurück. thumb|right|Haku und Naruto Die darauffolgende Woche bringt Haku damit, seinen Meister zu pflegen und ihn vor Gateau zu schützen. Als er eines Morgens Heilkräuter sucht, findet er den auf dem Waldboden schlafenden Naruto. Obwohl er ihn sofort als Mitglied von Kakashis Team erkennt, greift er ihn nicht an, sondern weckt ihn, damit er sich nicht erkältet. Daraufhin hilft Naruto, der ihn für ein Mädchen hält, ihm beim Sammeln von Heilkräutern. Nach einem kleinen Gespräch über Stärke verabschiedet sich Haku und offenbart Naruto noch, dass er in Wahrheit ein Junge ist. Der Kampf gegen Team 7 Beim zweiten Aufeinandertreffen auf der fast fertigen Brücke zeigt sich Haku als Zabuzas Gefährte. Im ersten Teil des Kampfes hat Haku einen Schlagabtausch mit Sasuke, ist ihm aber, dank Sasukes Training, unterlegen. Daraufhin aktiviert Haku sein Kekkei Genkai und schließt Sasuke in Sensatsu Suishou ein. Haku setzt Sasuke mit seinen Angriffen ziemlich zu, blockt den Hilfeversuch von Sakura und auch Kakashi kann nicht helfen, da er im Kampf mit Zabuza ist. Der daraufhin auftauchende Naruto kann zwar Hakus Maske einen Kratzer hinzufügen, schließt sich dann aber selbst in Sensatsu Suishou ein. Zabuza und Sasuke erkennen zuerst, dass Haku es immer noch nicht ganz ernst meint, da er nicht auf lebenswichtige Organe zielt, sondern Naruto und Sasuke einfach nur verwundet. Er erklärt, dass es ihm schwer fiele, ganz Ninja zu sein und die beiden zu töten, da auch sie, wie er, einen Traum haben und Menschen, die sie schützen wollen. Aber da Zabuza auf ihren Tod besteht, will Haku natürlich den Auftrag ausführen. Als Haku Sasuke scheinbar tödlich verwundet hat (Sasuke war vor Naruto gesprungen, um ihn zu schützen), bricht bei Naruto ein Teil des Siegels und gibt einen kleinen Teil Chakra des Kyuubi frei. Durch Kyuubis Kraft kann Naruto Haku schlagen. Anschließend will Haku von Naruto getötet werden, da er seinen Zweck, für Zabuza zu kämpfen, nun nicht mehr erfüllen kann und deshalb seinen Lebenstraum verloren hat. Haku versucht den zögernden Naruto zu überzeugen, indem er ihm seine Geschichte erzählt und ihm damit zeigt, was Zabuza für ihn bedeutete. Gerade als Naruto seine Entscheidung getroffen hat und auf ihn zustürmt, um ihn zu töten, erkennt Haku, dass es für Zabuza schlecht aussieht und deckt ihn, wobei er von Kakashi mit dem Chidori getötet wird. Gemeinsames Sterben right|150px|thumb|Haku und [[Zabuza Momochi|Zabuza sterben Seite an Seite]] Nachdem Haku von Kakashi getötet wurde und Zabuza von den Verletzungen, die ihm Gateaus Söldner und Kakashi zugefügt haben, zusammenbricht, bittet Zabuza Kakashi, ihn neben Haku zu legen. Zabuza will noch ein letztes Mal Hakus Gesicht sehen und an der Seite seines treusten Freundes sterben. Kakashi erfüllt ihm diesen Wunsch und später begraben sie die beiden auch nebeneinander. Wiederbelebung durch Kabuto left|150px|thumb|Haku kehrt zurück Für den Krieg gegen die Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Mächte belebt Kabuto Yakushi mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die ehemaligen Akatsuki-Mitglieder, die ehemaligen Jinchuuriki, die früheren Kage und einige Elite-Shinobi aus verschiedenen Reichen wieder, darunter auch Haku. Jedoch ist er, genau wie die anderen, nicht wirklich am Leben, sondern wird von Kabuto gesteuert. Haku kam mit Zabuza, Pakura und Gari in eine Gruppe, wobei Zabuza der einzige ohne ein Kekkei Genkai war. Während des Krieges trafen sie erneut auf Kakashi und Sakura. Während sie gezwungen waren, gegen sie zu kämpfen, fragten Haku und Zabuza nach Naruto und wie es ihm erganen war, was Kakashi ihnen dann erzählte. Nach einem harten Kampf wurde Haku schließlich von Kakashi besiegt und von Maki durch das Nuno Shibari no Jutsu außer Gefecht gesetzt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|150px|Haku setzt [[Makyou Hyoushou ein]] Haku ist der Träger eines besonderen Kekkei Genkais, Hyouton, das es ihm erlaubt, die Elemente Wasser und Wind zu Eis zu verbinden. Aufgrund dieses Bluterbes ist er laut Zabuza sogar stärker als er selbst und in der Lage, einzigartige Angriffe auszuführen. Des Weiteren verfügt er über gute Kenntnis des menschlichen Körpers, da er Leute mit seinen Hari so treffen kann, dass diese in ein Stadium des Scheintodes fallen. Dass er mit seinen Nadeln solche Würfe durchführen kann zeigt, dass er über eine überdurchschnittlich gute Präzision verfügen muss. Darüber hinaus ist er in puncto Stärke und Schnelligkeit den meisten Shinobi seines Alters weit voraus. Laut Zabuza war Haku in der Lage, eine Schwachstelle des Sharingans zu erkennen, sodass sein Sensei im zweiten Kampf gegen Kakashi das Kirigakure no Jutsu benutzen konnte, um sich vor Kakashis Sharingan zu verbergen. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Zabuza''' Veränderung von Haku Hakukind.png|Haku als Kind Haku02.gif|Haku als Oi-Nin Haku.png|Haku ohne Maske Trivia *Er gehört dem Yuki-Clan an. *Haku kann, als bis dato einziger Charakter des Manga-Kanons, Fingerzeichen mit nur einer Hand ausführen. Außerhalb des Manga-Kanons besitzt auch Guren diese Fähigkeit. *Geht man dennoch vom Manga-Kanon aus, beherrscht dies außer ihm nur noch Sasuke Uchiha nach dem Verlust seines linken Armes. Zudem kann auch Naruto Uzumaki Fingerzeichen mit einer Hand ausführen, was jedoch außerhalb des Manga-Kanons liegt. *Er beherrscht Hyouton-Jutsus. **Im Manga-Kanon ist er der einzige Charakter, der sie beherrscht, jedoch gibt es im Anime, Novel und im ersten Naruto-Film Personen, die ebenfalls Hyouton-Jutsus beherrschen. *Haku wird oft für ein Mädchen gehalten. *Er würde alles für Zabuza, seinen Sensei, tun. *Er kleidet sich und kämpft wie ein Oi-Nin, zur Tarnung. *Er gilt als sanft und treu. *Seine Lieblingskünste sind Sensatsu Suishou und Makyou Hyoushou. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kiri Kategorie:Team Zabuza